Dwarfen
The Dwarfen are a relatively young species in the Minecraftian Galaxy, and so little is known about their origins. However, in the few millennia since they showed up in the galaxy, they managed to quickly advance technologically, a feat that surprised the Alliance greatly. History Origins and Rise Very little is known about the true origins of the Dwarfen, but it is known that they evolved on the low-gravity world of Dhur Badihr. Some time during the 37th millennium, a Union commerce vessel landed on Dhur Badihr to safely make repairs, and during this time they first encountered the Dwarfen, who were in a state similar to European societies during the 15th and 16th centuries. At least a thousand years later, the Dwarfen had finally achieved space flight, managing to easily harness the energies of slipstream space. Surprisingly, they had quickly begun to spread to various places across the central regions of the galaxy. As time continued to pass, and their technology continued to advance, they gained a better understanding of slipspace travel, and could navigate it with more precision. By the 40th millennium, they had spread across over 2 thousand worlds, and reached a Tier 1 on the Technological Advancement Tiers scale. Their military had also become one of the most efficient in the galaxy as well, with over a trillion soldiers in service to their empire. Physical Description The Dwarfen are, in fact, dwarf-like humanoids, usually only reaching heights half that of an average human. They share a great many traits with dwarves in fantasy literature. Despite their use of slipspace travel, their species did birth psykers. They make use of a language known simply as "Dwarvish". However, they can easily understand and clearly speak other languages, including Tau, Sangheili, Khalani, English, and Aeldari. Society The Dwarfen's government is divided into multiple sub-protectorates, each ruled by a solar governor. At the very head of the government stands a council consisting of the 7 highest-ranking officials within their species. Below them is a Senate consisting of over a billion representatives. Despite seeking peace with other civilizations, which they managed to achieve with ease, they maintained a large military force to protect their empire and allies if and when there is a threat. In the Minecraftian Galaxy, threats such as Baucilz, Orks, Tyranids, Albirantes, Felvions, and Necrons would occasionally loom, and the Dwarfen had to remain alert. The Dwarfen's empire stretched across thousands of planets within the central regions. Some of these worlds would grow into an ecumenopolis, and some had large artificial rings built around them to house civilians and host the empire's many shipyards and spaceports. Despite it being their planet of origin, Dhur Badihr is not the capital. In fact, it is one of the least important planets in the empire. By the 40th millennium, the Dwarfen would run their empire from Neglodir, a massive orbital station that stood on a planetary scale. Technology The Dwarfen only took approximately 3 thousand years to reach Tier 1. How this is possible is unknown, as Tier 1 races such as the Forerunners and H'minesh took millions of years to advance that much. It could have something to do with Dhur Badihr's abundance in resources. The Dwarfen could achieve feats of astroengineering, from moon-sized orbitals to entire artificial worlds. The Dwarfen are so far the only race to have used Dyson spheres to harness the energy of a star. One star could be used to provide power for thousands of worlds for many eons. Relations with Other Species Besides the extremely hostile species, the Dwarfen seem to get along perfectly well with other races, particularly humanity and other member races of the Alliance. Gallery Dwarfen Fabricator-Marshal.jpg|A Dwarfen Fabricator-Marshal of the 10th Dholdorthian Guard Dwarfen Combat Walker.jpg|A combat walker of Dwarfen design Dwarfen Colony World.png|Massive shipyards orbit a Dwarfen colony world Dwarfen Dyson Sphere.jpg|One of their few Dyson spheres used to provide energy to thousands of planets Dwarfen Space Station.jpg|An example of Dwarfen architecture on an orbital station Dwarfen Soldier.jpg|A Dwarfen soldier of the Neglodirian Guard Imperial Ship viewing Dwarfen colony.png|An Imperial cruiser views a Dwarfen colony Category:Species Category:Union Canon